jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball
A mercenary hireable from A.I.M. Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games , Jagged Alliance 2 , Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business , Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire. Biography "The flexible doctor Clifford Highball has honed his shooting skills with a needle and rifle, and is a devout member of A.I.M. for the past six years. Though more versatile than most doctors, he still maintains the medical hard-line about fees for service." - Jagged Alliance "Cliff's health has improved considerably since he gave up alcohol and put himself on a high-fibre diet. This is great news for potential employers since it's next to impossible to find doctors with Highballs efficient combination of marksmanship and medicine." - Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *We are told Highball has also turned his explosives hobby into a marketable skill. *Cliff has a South African accent. As such, Blood has a bad relationship with him due to Apartheid South Africa's tensions. Although that is one sided *Has a wife, who continually prepares long lists of things to do once he returns from assignment - a fact he harps on consistently. Equipment *Thompson M1A1 *.45 ACP SMG mag *Flak Jacket *Medical Kit Relationships Likes *Dr. Eli Summers Is Liked by *Dr. Eli Summers Dislikes *Dr. Raffitto "Raffi" Leevon Is Disliked by *Keith "Blood" Hanson Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"Your timing is bad. I just got back from an assignment... My wife gave me a list of stuff to do... Could bloody well take me a week to get through!" - initial refusal to hire'' *''"I wonder what the wife is up to? Making one of her bloody job lists, no doubt!" - After several turns without action'' *''"I'll join you! You can use me however you want... I can heal or hurt, or do a bit of both. It's your call... I'm happy either way!" - on hire'' *''"And might I also add that I am fully combat certified." - on call'' *''"I bet Summers mentioned his hole-in-one, and that I'd confirm it. Well...It's true, but if he keeps telling everyone, I'm going to start denying it." - On call'' *''"Take a look at this!" - Spotted an item'' *''"I spotted an easy mark." - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I've encountered an enemy" - Spotted aware enemy'' *''"I've encountered hostiles!" - Spotted multiple enemies'' *''"Bloody lucky" - Near miss'' *''"Good-for-nothing!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"That crew no longer stands in our way" - All enemies killed'' *''"The mission is unfolding as planned. Returning to the base with it intact is all that remains." - Holding mission objective'' *''"As planned the mission is an overwhelming success!" - Mission completed'' *''"A good effort all around!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"YOU have to get yourself a penpal!" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Ya, it starts out like this... Next thing you know, you'll be handing me a job list!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"A demanding shot to say the least!" - Requested impossible shot'' *''"I don't like this... I'll do it, but how do I know I won't be next?" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"I said..." - Asked to repeat'' *''"Raffi Leevon is a fake... a quack! I can't practice medicine alongside him! Unload him, and I'll stick around! Otherwise, I'm gone!" - After spending a day with Raffi'' *''"Raffi is a quack! Some sort of a bush butcher! I but you never even asked to see his qualifications! Unload him... And you can have me!" - Hiring attempt while Raffi is hired'' *''"I'd be thrilled to sacrifice that wiry fraud, Raffito! I'm sure the Jamaicans and Scots will also pleased" - Ordered to shoot Raffi'' *''"I won't be joining! Learn to keep your team members happy, employed an together." - Hiring attempt while turnover is too high'' *''"I can get plenty of other jobs, I'm a doctor with a gun! There will always be plenty of illness and anger!" - Fired before he has taken part in enough missions'' *''"I'm leaving! I've had enough of this part-time employment scheme of yours. Changing your team all the time is no way to fight a war!" - Quitting because turnover rate too high'' *''"I'll join! I always look forward to practicing medicine with Doctor Summers." - Only hired because Eli is hired'' *''"Your timing is ironic. I was just speaking with Doctor Summers. He was not impressed with the outcome of his employment. I won't be joining." - Hiring attempt after firing Eli'' *''"Doctor Summers is irate. Hiring someone just to fire them is taken as a personal affront around here. I'm siding with my golf buddy and leaving!" - Quitting because you fired Eli unfairly'' *''"I realize as a mercenary I am compelled to do this, but wasting a friend like Doctor Summers is totally against my principles" - Ordered to shoot Eli'' *''"You never should have gotten rid of me in the first place!" - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''I have the hands of a surgeon, the eye of novice marksman and the guts of a warrior... And you have one more crack at offering something reasonable!" - Bribe attempt'' *''"We appear to be unable to reach an agreement." - Failed bribe'' *''"And my decision, this time, is absolutely, irrevocably, final." - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"It was a misunderstanding. There is no need to dwell upon it." - Successful bribe'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Thank you for calling doctor Clifford Highball. I cannot speak to you at this time. Leave your first name and message, and I will return your call at a more opportune moment." - answering machine'' *''"No,you jackanapes! If I was suicidal,I'd just bloody well hang myself." - refuse to join'' Notes *A mercenary renaissance man, who's comparitively high cost to others of his level buys versatility, flexibility and reliability. *One of the few mercs in v1.13 to hold the "Malicious" trait, granting bonuses to dealing stat damage and painful body-part-related injuries, with unusual implications. de:Dr. Clifford Highball Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries